sleeping beauty
by munrochambersismylifemb
Summary: she was a slut and acidentally fell asleep before english and missed the introduction for the new kid in school.elijah.she knew something was gonna happen with him.especially with clare hung up on him:
1. Chapter 1

Clares p.o.v.

No one knows who I really am. but parts of that I'm okay with, my parents don't know how much of a slut I can be at times, guys don't understand that no matter who you are im always flirting, and the school doesn't know im not a little angel like they think;)

I ended my daily journal entry and gathered my stuff. I had five minutes to get to the school so I just planned on walking and if I'm late I'm late, screw it. Once I got there I could see jenna talking to alli.i walked over and immediately joined as I put my bag and the shoes I left the house with in my locker and changed into my hot were having some stupid debate over who was a better athlete, drew or kc?I interrupted and said this conversation is stupid and asked if they had watched the latest vampire diaries. We walked into algebra 2 and I grabbed a fresh piece of paper from my notebook to start off the note passing for this morning. the class started and the teacher walked in and began immediately writing todays assignment and handed out four class was the easiest class I had today and I finished all of the problems in ten minutes. Jenna and alli were going off into their own discussion about which one was more boring algebra 2 or biology 1 so I just watched the clock for the next hour and twenty minutes. My next class I was leaving jenna and alli behind and I would usually go hang out with holly j and anya but I flirted with sav yesterday and so their pissed at me but whatever. This class was my study hall but nobody really studied they mostly just layed around and talked so I took a nap for the next hour and 40 minutes. I ended up being ten minutes late to my third period English and it was the only class I ever really gave a crap about even though ms. Dawes thinks im a smartass. She "welcomed" me into the room with the familiar eyebrow raise and grunt."well well well, if we don't have miss Edwards, who apparently thinks her beauty sleep is more important than her your seat." I smiled and mouthed "wow thanks" sarcastically.i realized a really HOT guy

Was sitting directly behind me. He was amazing. I swear I wanted the whole class to disappear just so I could do some SERIOUS flirting!I tore another piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote in my most flowery, beautifully crafted writing a simple three letter word 'hey', And passed it to him. He looked at it and wrote 'hey, sleeping beauty ;p' , passed it back and gave me the most beautiful grin. I pretended to not be phased at all with it and wrote back 'you new?' and tossed it back to his desk and stole a glance back there. he looked at it, raised an eyebrow and wrote ' whats your number?'

And paper footballed it to my desk.i had to muffle my giggles from the adorable creative way he gave it back.i wrote down my number and thought for a second how to compete with paper football and then got an idea.i folded the paper up into eighths and tucked it in the back strap of my wedge heel then ran my foot up and down the front of his leg until I saw him lean down and then I turned back around to look at my worksheet on my desk until I felt him touching my foot, caressing it. then I quietly gasped until I regained my senses but five different shades of read and pink and violet flooded my cheeks still.i peeked around to look at him as he was finally picking up the note and let my foot fall back to the floor. After examining my number for a second he got out his phone and transferred it to there and then he did something shocking.i really did not expect it at all. he put his phone back into his pocket and reached down to his book bag and swiped a sharpie from it. i have to admit I was curious about what he was doing with the sharpie but I didn't expect him to, in one quick motion, to reach down and grab my foot and slide off my shoe and slide my foot back down to the floor without anyone noticing what was going on. He opened the sharpie and wrote down his digits and then his .

11:08 pm

I was exahuasted. I had spent the last eight hours texting Elijah and flirting . I was still hung up on him, for some reason that was all I could think about.i had standards.i had decided years ago that even though I didn't want to wait till marriage for sex, I wanted to wait till I had been with the guy that went down on me for atleast a year. That was my only for the last few hours everytime I thought about him I wanted to throw that rule out the window and smother it with one of my petal rose pillows.i couldn't figure out why I was so hung up on that moment in English when Elijah was holding my foot. Its not like I hadn't been touched by a guy before, hell it wasn't like I hadn't seduced a guy into touching me, although the way he did sent sparks through my flesh and made my stomach clench in pleasure. There was just something to him. I could tell I was gonna do something with him.i wanted him to touch me again. I decided I had to make a move. I got out my phone and sent him a message- 'like risky behavior?lets go somewhere together somewhere we can be alone my mom wont be home tomorrow, we can skip out on lunch and go back to my place ' 2 minutes later I got a text back from him 'sounds like a date,sleeping beauty:p'


	2. Chapter 2

Next day.

I walked to school in a wonderful mood, my mother had left for California with her work this morning and her last words before she left were 'have fun'. I had to hide my giggles to that because believe me that was exactly what I planned on doing. I had gym today and when I walked in I found Elijah with that guy Adam on the benches. I went over to them and sat next to Elijah and said 'hey boys whatcha talking bout?' Elijah looked at me with a smirk and said 'nothin, nice uniform' I was confused until I looked down at myself and remembered the weekend ali had been 'heartbroken' and taken us to her house for a sleepover and when she realized they all had their gym uniforms and broke out her be-dazzler and now my uniform was so incredibly sparkly it almost made me self-conscious, and a shy light pink blush painted my cheeks. I stayed silent until Adam told me 'don't let this guy bother you the outfits adorable' I smiled and said thank you then I turned to Elijah and said 'it wasn't really my idea by the way I didn't think what the hell this uniform needs sparkles!' Elijah looked at me for a second and laughed 'well sparkles look good on you, but you could always take the uniform off and show us what you look like without them' he said with that grin. me and Adam's mouth dropped and he, without hesitation, leaned in and darted his tongue in my mouth and kissed me. The whole action was a total of four seconds and when he stopped it took me all I had to not wrap my hand around his neck and pushed him back into the kiss. once I was actually conscious enough to be half listening to what they were saying I realized Elijah was looking at me and laughing and Adam was looking as shocked as I do and chuckling at Elijah. When they both stopped laughing Adam looked at Elijah, still surprised and said 'god' and then got up and left. I told Elijah I had to go to the bathroom and ran off, unfortunately I was still hung up on the kiss and I stumbled causing my shoe strap to get caught on a nail on a seat, and making me fall. almost. A second maybe two before my nose crashed into the concrete and probably a trip to the hospital I felt a spark. two hands sliding across my back, one sliding to my hip one sliding around the curve in my neck, smoothly tuning me around so I was almost crashing into a very firm stomach. I looked up and saw gorgeous dark hazel eyes with slight concern filling them. Elijah leaned in so that I thought he was going to kiss me so that I was plainly devastated when he didn't and he whispered into my ear 'are you okay?' I paused for a moment weighing my options. If I say yes he might let go of me but if I say no he might think I'm a wimp. I just decided to nod. To my pleasure he didn't back off he, he got closer and replaced his hand on my neck with his lips and I smiled then lifted his chin so that we were face to face and pressed my lips to his and we kissed for almost two minutes until the bell rang for next class and I stumbled into the hallway with Elijah still having his hands on my hips. I could feel his mouth press itself to the bottom of my ear and whisper that he would be texting me and to try not to fall down any more stairs while he was gone. then the hands disappeared and I watched him turn into a classroom, I turned and decided to go to sleep again in todays study hall. this time I swore to myself I wouldn't be a minute to English, and I wasn't, although I did owe that to Elijah. Five minutes before class he sent me a text that said 'don't be late again to English class sleeping beauty:p'. I was a whole minute early to English and guess who was sitting in the chair behind me.i walked to my seat and got a piece of paper out and wrote hey then balled it up and threw it behind me and watched him catch it and grin. he wrote hello and with a smirk he watched my surprise as he raised my shirt so that he could grab a hold of my pants and slide the note into them.i smiled and the game of finding sexy ways to pass it went on for the next hour and then when we were let out to lunch he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked out the door. Once we got outside to the parking lot I asked where his car was he pointed to a HEARSE. My mouth fell in shock and confusion filled my eyes accompanied by fear. who did I invite in my house? And then he told me to calm down his exact words were 'im not a psyco killer or anything'and grabbed my arm and led me over to the passenger side and when I was just about to suggest maybe it wasn't a good idea he slid his hands around my hips and looked me in the eyes and then leaned in and kissed me intensly. As soon as his hands started sliding higher and higher up my hips to my stomach and higher he opened the door and I fell closed the door,jumped up and slid across the hood of the car and the next thing I knew we were inside the hearse two blocks away from my nieghborhood. I decided he needed payback for tricking me into his car. I laxily moved my index finger from his knee to his thigh until I saw his pants tighten and then I went higher until the car stopped and he jumped out of the car and ran to the house and walked straight in. I got out of the car, slammed the door, and fixed the v-neck tank top I was wearing. Once I got inside I locked the door and followed the trail of dirt that led to my room to find a shirtless Elijah laying on my bed. I walked over and slid on the bed, as my hand glided up his chest. He leaned in and kiss me and his lips kept moving from my lips down to my chin to my neck while his hand slid under ny shirt pushing It up, over my head and he placed his lips on my stomach kissing my sides making me quiver while his hands ran up and down my thighs and my hand rubbed the center spot on his jeans. He reached to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants when his phone went off and he let it go to voicemail. Immediately there was a woman screaming at him, asking him where he was, telling him he should be at school and if he didn't get home he wouldn't be let anywhere but school for the next two months. He smirked at me and pulled on his clothes then texted the woman saying he was coming and shuved his phone in then looked at me and said 'maybe next time you could come over to MY house' and kissed me then left me laying half naked on my bed wanting him and wondering what just happened.


End file.
